


Late nights, later mornings

by failurebydesign



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: “We need to practice.” Tito shifts beneath the weight of Mat. He tries his best not to react to the way Mat moves his mouth along his collarbone, except he's pretty sure there's going to be a mark there later.“S’what we're doing,” Mat mumbles.(Or: A little 2k Porn With Plot.)





	Late nights, later mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of everything, DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER if your name is mentioned in this story. I promise you will not want to read this. Otherwise, carry on and enjoy. xx

It starts a few weeks after Tito is called back up. He's placed on the second line with Mat and Ebs and their line really begins to flourish. Mat's always had such high energy and Tito thinks he's the first who notices how it radiates throughout the room, especially after a big win.

Tito scores a goal and once they get back to their hotel room, they're both fumbling messes. It’s only a short trip out of their suits and to the closest bed and even though Tito doesn’t think they’ll make it there, somehow, they do.

Mat’s all over him the minute they're in bed, lying face to face and making out with a sense of urgency— like there’s a small window of time even though they both know they have all night. Tito throws his leg over the side of Mat, mostly to steady him, but Mat, without a beat, shifts and slips his leg between Tito's, giving him something to grind against.

It's messy and uncoordinated, but Tito isn't thinking about that. He's focused on making Mat fall apart— determined to keep hearing those noises that he's responsible for.

Tito manages to get Mat on his back and sits up, knees on either side of him, hands moving down to his stomach. Mat looks— not annoyed, per se, but his hips haven't stopped moving and Tito knows his next move. He tugs at the waistband of Mat's boxers, moves down the bed in one fluid movement and presses a kiss to Mat’s thigh.

It's a little fucked up, Tito thinks as he’s mid-sucking Mat’s dick, how he's the one who scored and yet it's Mat’s dick in his mouth. Then Mat elicits this low, breathy groan that lights Tito on fire and makes him feel like he's collecting two prizes tonight.

“Holy shit.” Mat stumbles over his words and it serves as encouragement for Tito, who gives a small hum of appreciation as he works his mouth over Mat’s dick. It must work, because next thing he knows, Mat slides a hand through his hair and the slightest tug wills him to pick up speed.

When Mat comes, hips jerking up, Tito has to back up slightly, but braces himself, hand on Mat’s thigh as if to steady them both. He dips down once more and drags his tongue up, feeling rather pleased with himself by the time he lifts his head. When he wipes his mouth and notices Mat staring, Tito just smiles.

“That was almost as amazing as your goal,” Mat says, looking a bit more wrecked than Tito thinks he can handle. Tito's still hard and it's painfully obvious by the way he's unable to keep still, but Mat— unselfish and reciprocating Mat, wraps his hand around Tito's dick with a mischievous grin. “Let me get you now.”

“Okay,” Tito says, because it's the only word his brain allows him to form. Then his back pressing into the mattress, Mat’s hands and mouth on him and Mat slowly making his way down towards Tito’s dick is all Tito knows.

He's almost embarrassed by how loud he is because the way Mat works his tongue is like nothing he's ever experienced before. Tito's had plenty of blowjobs, obviously, but Mat is an overachiever— amazing at absolutely everything, so of course he gives Tito the best blowjob of his life.

“I'm gonna,” Tito warns, and expects Mat to back off, but Mat, instead, does the opposite. He’s become borderline sloppy with his movements and gives Tito's thigh a light squeeze, as if to say, “go on.” Tito comes with a shout, one hand threaded in Mat’s hair and the other, fingers sinking into his shoulder.

The way Mat looks at him after, eyes still a bit dark, lips pink and all around full of bliss tells him it's not the last time he'll get Mat like this. Tito pulls him up for a kiss, which feels almost dirty when he realizes he can taste himself, but Mat— of course, loves it.

They fall asleep like that, pressed together with their legs tangled up in hotel sheets. The way Mat’s hand rests on the small of Tito’s back is such a miniscule detail that he almost misses, but in his last minutes of consciousness, Mat's fingertips flutter, reassuring him that he's not going anywhere.

***

Mat has a five point game and they win 7-2 the night prior. The team celebrates, Mat gets completely shit faced on more shots that anyone can count and despite making eyes at Tito all night long, promptly passes out the second they make it back home.

It isn't all about Mat, but Tito definitely intends on making it so when they wake up the next morning. After practice, anyway.

“We need to practice.” Tito shifts beneath the weight of Mat. He tries his best not to react to the way Mat moves his mouth along his collarbone, except he's pretty sure there's going to be a mark there later.

“S’what we're doing,” Mat mumbles. It isn’t like Mat to be irresponsible, he’ll drag Tito out of bed bright and early if need be. But there’s a shift in the universe today, something that’s keeping him there. And then he slips his fingertips beneath the waistband of Tito’s sweatpants and grins when the skin on skin contact makes Tito’s breath hitch.

“Not— not what I meant.” Tito thinks about rolling his eyes, but Mat doesn't falter. He palms at Tito’s dick, fingers curling around and his thoughts go hazy. Mat drags his thumb expertly over the tip and Tito arches up in response with a shaky moan.

It's an optional practice so really, it isn't like they're required to show up. Mat had an amazing game and Tito opened the game with a goal of his own so— a maintenance day sounds more promising. They'll show up late, but Tito stops caring when Mat flicks his wrist and picks up speed.

“Fuck, okay, you win.” So Tito picks Mat and bed over practice, pulls him in for a kiss that's hungry and a little off center.

“Good,” is all Mat says in return with a shit eating grin that only he can pull off. It's probably cocky and Tito acknowledges that in the back of his mind, but it's also really, really hot and so that's the thought that wins out in the end.

Tito pushes his sweatpants down and knows it probably makes him look a little too easy, but then Mat grins again— of course, and Tito just wants something, anything that Mat’s willing to give him.

“Someone's impatient,” Mat says with a confident laugh and Tito shakes his head because— fuck, Mat's never been more correct.

“Just hurry up.” Tito pulls at the front of Mat's sweatpants and he doesn't know exactly what he's asking for, but Mat is quick to oblige and leaves his sweatpants at the end of the bed.

The way Mat grinds against his thigh, breathy and desperate, is almost more than Tito can handle. He wants Mat, all of Mat, but Mat, extra handsy and moving himself in between Tito's legs really, really wants him, too.

“Do you want to—,” Mat starts, but he doesn't finish his sentence before Tito interrupts him.

“Yes, fuck— yes.” Tito exhales and the look he gives Mat must be convincing enough, because next thing Tito knows, Mat’s got a palm full of lube that he slicks over himself with a few long strokes. They've done plenty, everything but this up until now. But it's fine, Tito thinks, as Mat goes back to kissing his neck. Because when Mat has a five point game, Tito is unashamedly his for the taking.

Mat takes his time with Tito, working his fingers in until he's a complete whimpering mess. He stops, occasionally, to make sure Tito is okay and even though the stillness annoys him a bit when he's so desperate for more, Tito, is absolutely amazed by how attentive Mat remains.

“You good?” Mat drags his fingers out with a pause, just long enough for Tito to steady his breathing, pull one knee up and let Mat push the other. He’s done teasing— Tito can tell, when he lines himself up and his gaze falls to meet Tito’s.

“M’yeah,” Tito responds, pulls him in for a kiss and just like that, he’s worked up again. Mat presses into him and lets out the most provocative moan Tito thinks he’s gotten out of him to date. He responds with a string of incoherency when Mat bottoms out, head tilted back eyes squeezed shut.

Mat reciprocates by nipping at Tito’s jaw, mouthing at the hollow of his neck and angling his hips until he finds what Tito responds to the most.

“Mat,” Tito practically shudders as Mat rolls his hips down. The rhythm is sloppy, a bit awkward at first, until Mat finds a steady pace and soon enough, Tito forgets that words exist outside of Mat’s name. An occasional, “fuck,” and one very enthusiastic, “more” slip through with each fluid movement as he begins to unravel.

He wraps a hand around his dick because he’s so close to the edge but Mat isn’t touching him enough. Mat is quick to swat his hand away, replaces it with his own hand and holds it still around the base of Tito’s dick. Tito knows what this is in an instant, because Mat likes to have control over any given situation, even when the situation is letting Tito know when he gets to come.

“Come on,” Tito says, voice raw and a little less put together.

“Mm, nope.”

Mat doesn’t budge, just holds him there, and when his hips slow, Tito knows he’s just as close. Tito laughs, not because it’s funny— it definitely isn’t, but because if Mat’s playing a game, it’s his to lose. He watches the way Mat’s eyes flutter shut, like he’s trying his hardest not to come, but Tito has the upper hand and he grinds his hips down on Mat until he’s moving again.

“Shit,” Mat chokes out and Tito knows he’s won when his thrusts become uneven, breath quick and jagged. Mat’s hands drop, briefly, to push Tito further into the mattress with one, two, three more quick thrusts, in a last-ditch effort of chasing the orgasm that he was just seconds ago working so hard to prolong.

Then, Mat pulls out and barely gets a hand around himself when he comes on Tito’s stomach with a satisfied noise that’s caught somewhere in the back of his throat. Tito curses under his breath because Mat, hovering over him and practically glowing forgoes catching his own breath to take care of Tito while their both caught up in the high. He jerks Tito off through half-lidded eyes, mouth parted slightly and when he licks at his bottom lip and says, “c’mon baby,” Tito’s pretty sure his brain shorts out.

“Jesus, Mat.” Tito’s pretty sure he sees stars when he comes, body tense as Mat works him through the final waves. He’s already sticky by the time Mat crawls back up his body, but it doesn’t matter. Mat cups his face and kisses him until Tito tilts his head down with a low laugh.

“What?” Mat drags his thumb over Tito’s bottom lip, but Tito knows better than to fall for his moves twice.

“Practice.” Tito’s tone is stern, despite his body, Mat and probably the entire universe fighting against him. He pushes at Mat’s side, but Mat doesn’t move, which means that Tito likely isn’t, either.

“Haven’t you been paying attention to anything this morning?” Mat shakes his head with a laugh and then, slowly, lets Tito up from underneath him. It’s a stupid laugh, Tito thinks, when he pulls out his phone to let Ebs know they’re running late.

“You are literally the worst,” Tito says with the biggest smile and then— because time stops mattering, catches Mat around the wrist and tugs him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please note everything in this story is safe and consensual and so on with a little bit of added sass. Comments, kudos and general love no necessary but highly appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts or cry about these silly boys over on tumblr @ titobeauvillier or at twitter @ dejadejayou. xx


End file.
